The Mystery of Love
by ILuvAnime414
Summary: Neuro and Yako cases are becoming deadly. Can they solve them before it's too late? Will love bloom between the demon and his slave? What's this? An old freind of Yako's comes back? And what's this strange power that Yako can use? NeuroxYako OCxOC ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**The Mystery of Love**

**This is my first fanfic. I know I'm not a good writer, but I did the best I could. Please R&R. Oh, and I'm adding a few OCC characters I made. Enjoy the story!**

**Note: I do not own the characters from Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.**

Yako sighed as she heard the teacher and his lecture on who knows what. School was getting more boring and boring by the minute. Not only that, but mysteries were starting to pile up for the detective agency. And when there was a mystery, Neuro would drag Yako along to solve it, so he could have his "meal" for the day. Yako sighed again as she turned her head to look out the window. Once she did though, she saw two green demonic eyes staring right at her. She let out a little 'eep!' before she fell out of her seat. Once she got a hold of her self and back into her seat, she thought, _Dammit, Neuro, why do always appear right at the window?_

She then turned to face the front, while raising her hand. The teacher turns towards her as she speaks. "Umm… may I go to the restroom, please?" Yako asks. The teacher nods in consent, and Yako hurries out of the classroom. But she wasn't going to go to the restroom. Yako had other things to deal with, like why is Neuro at her school for the millionth time! Yako ran up to the rooftop, knowing where the demon would be waiting for her. Once Yako opened the door to the rooftop, she was greeted a hand with talons on it, which grabbed her face, and threw her to the ground.

"Took you long enough, Slave No. 1," Neuro says with a evil grin on his face.

"Owww… Neuro, why do always have to do that?" Yako asked, trying to move her head up. Unfortunately, Neuro kept his hold on her head.

"Because you never know when you need to be faster," Neuro replied, lazily.

Yako just sighed. Him and his remarks on what Yakodoes and doesn't do right, which usually gets her demoted from some weird position he gave her before. She soon remembered that she was still being held to the ground.

"Hey, Neuro, can you let me up now, please?" Yako asked.

Neuro didn't respond, but he complied with her request. Yako got up from the ground and brushed herself off. She then looked at Neuro, who still had his grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Yako asked, a little confused.

Neuro's grin became wider, his pointy teeth show, making Yako shudder a bit. He responded, "I found a mystery for us. And I think this one will be quite delicious."

Once again, Yako sighed. "So, is that why you came to my school so you could tell me we're going to have a mystery?" she asked, hands on her hips.

Yako had forgotten at the moment that defiance with Neuro is not something to do, especially if you don't want a death wish. So, his hands met her head, and made it go in a 180 degree turn. Yako moved slightly back and forth before she got her head back to normal. She muttered something under her breath before saying to Neuro, "Well, I'll head over to the agency as soon as I get out of school to find out more information on the case."

"You better keep your word. Otherwise if you're late," Neuro says as he grips Yako's head in an almost skull crushing grip, smiling his sinister grin, "I'll rip out all your organs and feed them to my toys."

Yako paled, and nodded quickly. Chuckling darkly, Neuro let go of Yako's head, and disappeared to the agency. Yako rubbed her sore head, and thought, _Man, why did I do to deserve this treatment? _Without another thought, Yako headed back downstairs to her class. The day went by (as well as Yakoeating almost all of the cafeteria food), and students headed to their respective homes. Yako, of course, ran to the detective agency as fast as she could. She really didn't want to have Neuro keep his word on his threat. She ran all the way up the stairs until she finally arrived in front of the office door. She pulled it open, panting at the doorway. Of course, Neuro was waiting by the window when Yako opened the door. He turned around and put on his innocent face, and began to speak. "Sensei, you made just on time! Our client will be arriving soon."

"Huh? Didn't you meet with the client today?" Yako asked, confused.

"No, they called us first and asked when a good time was they could meet us. Apparently, they had to go to some charity party first," Neuro replied.

Yako sighed. If there was one thing she'd want to do after this, it'd be to go home, and have a nice dinner. Yako placed her stuff down on one of the couches, and sat down beside her things. Neuro, who was still standing, decided to go mess with Godai, a.k.a. Slave No. 2. It wasn't long before Godai was screaming his head off at Neuro for calling him "a dog who needs to know his place." Yako silently chuckled at the sight of the two men's act, watching them throw verbal barbs at each other.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the quarrel between Neuro and Godai ceased to exist. A beautiful young lady, about Yako's age, stepped into the room. She had long, silky, jet black hair that went down to her waist, pale skin, almost like fresh fallen snow, and sapphire blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a black sleeveless dress, a pair of black calve high stiletto boots, a black leather jacket, and a black velvet choker with a sapphire tear-shaped pendant hanging from the cloth. Yako's eyes widen at the sight. The young lady smiled kindly at Yako.

"Wow, Yako, you've changed. It's been years since we've seen each other. And you haveyour own detective agency," the young lady said.

Yako just stares at the person in front of her as she speaks.

"Mikaro, is that… you?" Yako asked, surprised.

Neuro and Godai looked at Yako, and both are a little shocked that Yako already knew the client.

"How do you know who she is, Sensei?" Neuro questioned, his innocent facade returning.

Yako doesn't look at Neuro, but she answers him in a calm voice, "I've known her since I was seven. She's an old friend of mine. When she was 9, she moved to America."

Mikaro, as the client was known as, still smiled.

"You remembered. That's good. I wasn't sure if you would. But since I called for a case for you and your agency to solve," Mikaro announced, which snapped Yako out of her trance, "would you mind coming with me to mine and my fiancé's mansion? We can have dinner there while we discuss the mystery. Do you mind?"

Yako was about to answer until Neuro grabbed the top of her skull, and answered with a fake smile, "Of course we can! When should we come to the mansion?"

"If it's alright with the three of you, now would be the best time. Today, I felt like someone's been following me, and I'd hate it if the person found out the case was about he or she," Mikaro responded.

"That's quite fine with us," Neuro agreed, smiling.

"Thanks. Now, we'll head off to the limo downstairs. The driver will take us to the mansion," Mikaro said, and started to walk out the door. Yako turned to look at Neuro, who turned back to his devilish self in a matter of seconds.

"Are you sure you'll be alright with this, Neuro?" Yako asked.

Neuro's eyes darted toward Yako as he replied with a grin, "The way we're going will help this mystery grow into a meal for me. Besides," his eyes shifted toward the retreating Mikaro, "I want to see why your friend has such a dark aura around her."

Yako stared at him for a little before sighing. "Well then, let's hurry downstairs," she answers.

Neuro just glanced at his slave, and nodded, his evil grin remaining on his face. He let go of her head while Yako gathered her belongings from the couch. Once she did that, she turned towards Neuro and Godai. Soon, the trio headed out the door to the mystery that awaited them at Mikaro's mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mystery of Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Finally, Chapter Two is done. Sorry for taking a while ; Please enjoy!**

**Note: I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.**

Yako, Neuro, and Godai had already headed downstairs where Mikaro was waiting for them. When they reached the outside of the building, both Yako's and Godai's eyes bulged from their sockets, while Neuro watched them, smirking a bit. In front of them was a shiny black stretch limousine that was probably the length of 3 restaurants! Mikaro looked at her friend's reaction, and giggled.

"You seem surprised. Haven't you ever been in a limo before, with you being all popular for solving so many mysteries?" Mikaro says, smiling.

Yako look at her Mikaro and, grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"Nah, I've never drove in a limo before. I never thought I'd need to until now," Yako replied.

Mikaro smiled.

"I see," she responds. "Well, let's get inside, shall we?"

Yako nods in agreement, smiling. As if on cue, the chauffeur opens the door to the back for everyone to get in. Mikaro steps inside the limo first, then Yako, Neuro, and Godai. After the door closes behind Godai, the chauffeur heads to the front of the limo, goes into the driver seat, closes the door, turns on the car, and drives away from the building. Mikaro opens a little refrigerator to her left and grabs two strawberry sodas and a beer from it.

"Are you all thirsty?" Mikaro asks.

"Hell yeah, beer in a limo!" Godai shouts, and snatches the beer form Mikaro's grasp. He opens the can and starts to chug the beer down like there's no tomorrow. Mikaro and Yako chuckled at Godai's reaction while Neuro smirked.

"So, Yako, Neuro, you two thirsty?" Mikaro asked.

"Sure," Yako answered, and took a can of soda from Mikaro's hands.

"None for me, thank you," Neuro says with his innocent face in place.

"You mean just because you're a demon from Hell means you only eat mysteries and not any human food?" Mikaro asks, with a sly smile on her face.

Neuro just looked at her with a wee bit of surprise on their faces while Godai's mouth, which still had beer in it, dropped open. Yako, however, didn't looked shocked at all. In fact, it was almost like she expected Mikaro to say that.

"So, exactly how do you know that I'm a demon from Hell?" Neuro asks in a calm voice.

"I have my ways," Mikaro says, a secret smile on her face.

"You used your psychic or magical powers to find out if he was human or not, didn't you, Mikaro?" Yako asks.

Mikaro sweatdropped at Yako's answer. She laughs with embarrassment.

"You could always see through my pretenses whenever I use them, huh, Yako?" Mikaro asks, sheepishly.

"Well, considering you come from a family of clairvoyants and sorcerers, it's not all that surprising that you would use them to check up on me, and the people I'm around," Yako explained.

"That's true. But that's no the only way I knew Neuro wasn't a human," Mikaro responds.

"Because you're not a human yourself anymore, correct?" Neuro asks, smugly.

Mikaro and Yako looked at him as if he just went insane, but then Mikaro giggled.

"That's right. I'm not a human anymore," Mikaro replied.

"NANI?! THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Godai yells.

Mikaro hesitated before answering.

"I'm a vampire."

"You mean to tell me you finally met a vampire and got turned into one?" Yako asked, hers eyes wide with shock.

Mikaro chuckled lightly at the expression on Yako's face.

"Yep. And the vampire who turned me is also my fiancé," Mikaro replies.

"Nani?! But you're the same age as me! Was it an arranged marriage, or did your parents approve of you two marrying at seventeen?" Yako asks, a little outraged.

Mikaro raised her hands up a little.

"Calm down, Yako. I'll explain a little later. First, we need to get out of the limo. We're at the mansion," Mikaro said.

Yako, Neuro, and Godai looked outside their windows, and realized Mikaro was correct. In front of them was a three story mansion that had white bricks. A small fountain with angels on top of it sprinkled out water from the openings on it. And small rose bushes surrounded the edge of the mansion. Yako and Godai stared at the giant building in awe. Mikaro smiled at seeing Yako and Godai's reaction to her home.

"Well, shall we head inside?" Mikaro asked, still smiling.

Yako turned to her friend and nodded.

The door opened for the group of people who were about to go into the house. Everyone stepped out of the limo and onto the pavement near the porch of the house. Soon, the chauffeur bowed down a little, got back into the limo, and drove off. Mikaro, Yako, Neuro, and Godai started to walk up to the humongous mansion that stood before them. During the time they were, Yako had a thought come to her mind.

_Why did Mikaro ask for our help when she's probably capable of solving the crime herself? Does it have to do with keeping her true identity a secret? Or was it something that's dealing with her family? _Yako wondered, looking at her smiling friend. Whatever the reason, no one was aware that the case Yako and others were about to take was going to start a string of occurrences that would become dangerous. And that the relationship between Yako and Neuro would grow them closer together.

**A/N: Chapter Two was shorter, but I'll make sure Chapter Three is longer. Chapter Three will also tell Yako and the others about the case. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Case

**The Mystery Of Love**

**Chapter 3**

**I can't believe I finally finished it! It took a while since ideas weren't flowing much in my head, let alone school has been a pain in the butt. Please R&R. Enjoy Chapter 3!**

Mikaro unlocked the door to the mansion and stepped inside with Yako, Neuro, and Godai following behind her. Waiting for Mikaro was about 20 maids on each side of her, and bowing to her.

"Good evening, Mikaro-sama," the maids greeted in unison.

Yako and Godai's jaws dropped open, bewildered at the sight of how many maids there were. Mikaro bowed to them, and started to walk off, the trio trailing behind her.

Yako turned to ask Mikaro in a small voice, "Do all of these maids work for you and your fiancé?"

"No, some of them work for our parents," Mikaro replied, lightly. Then she walked up to the butler, who had short black hair and grey eyes, and asked, "Akira, would you please go tell my fiancé that our guests for dinner have arrived?"

Akira smiled in response, and answered, "Yes ma'am. I'll tell him right away." He then walked up the stairs to find the master of the house. Neuro watched him go up the stairs, his evil smirk appearing on his face. Yako, from the corner of her eyes, noticed it, and frowned a little. _Does Neuro think the butler as a suspect?_Yako thought. Her thought soon disappeared when she felt someone squeezing her head really hard. And she already knew who was behind the act.

"Neuro! Let go of my head," Yako says, trying to get her head out of his grip.

No such luck. Neuro's grasp became a bit tighter as he replied, maliciously, "How many times have I told you that you're the slave while I'm the master?"

Yako's face blanched a little , and she struggled to escape before anymore harm was done to her. Fortunately, Mikaro interrupted the little scene before anything bad could happen to Yako.

She announced to them, "Dinner's ready! Please come into the dining room, and eat. My fiancé will come downstairs shortly. And don't worry, he won't mind us starting dinner without him." Mikaro then departed from the room, which left Yako and Neuro alone again.

Yako sighed gratefully as Neuro released her head. Yako gave Neuro a sideways glare before heading into the dining room. Neuro, however, caught her glaring at him, and was thinking up some kind of punishment for her. He smirked, thinking, _Yako's next torture time should be fun ._

* * *

"Sugoi! There's so much delicious looking food here, I'm not sure which one to try first!" Yako exclaimed, happily.

Indeed, the table was set with food for about 10 kings. There was charbroiled steak, whole roasted chicken, leg of lamb, pot roast, and much more. There were also many other side dishes that looked so tempting to eating that Yako nearly drooled all over them. Mikaro giggled at the look on Yako's face. Yako heard her friend's giggle, and blushed in embarrassment. Mikaro smiled in response.

"I know for sure that you haven't lost the way you eat, so the cook made all of this pretty much for you," Mikaro says.

It snapped Yako out of her trance of staring at the food.

"As much as I would eat it all," Yako began, "you and your fiancé need to eat, too. So I'll try to restrain myself from eating up all the food."

Neuro raised an eyebrow at what Yako had said, but dismissed it. _She'll probably still eat all of the food, anyway,_he thought, chuckling. Yako looked over to Neuro to see why he was laughing, and frowned. _What does he think is so funny? _she thought, incredulously. She decided to ignore Neuro's snickering and sat down at the table. Mikaro, Neuro, and Godai followed. Yako was in-between Mikaro and Neuro while Godai sat next to Neuro. As much as he didn't want to sit next to the sadistic demon, Godai thought that the man of the house would get pissed if he sat next to his fiancé.

Yako had already started to pile on her plate with a little bit of everything, and Mikaro only grabbed a few things from some of the scrumptious platters before beginning to eat. Yako tried a piece of the lamb of lamb, and squealed in delight from the wonderful taste of the meat.

After she swallowed the piece of lamb, she announced, ecstatically, "That has to best the best piece of lamb I've ever tasted in my life!!"

"I'm glad you think so, Ms. Yako. After all, our cook is one of the most talented chefs in the world," a voice says from behind her.

Yako turned around, and looked at a young man about 18 or 19. He had black silky hair in a ponytail, pale skin, and golden-honey colored eyes. He was wearing a black silk shirt, some black leather pants, black dress shoes, and a black leather coat.

Yako stammered, "Y-y-You're Kinomura Subaru! You're the leader singer in the famous Japanese rock band Demonic Angels!"

Subaru chuckled and replied, smiling, "Ha ha, yes, that's me. And I understand you're my Mikaro's childhood friend, yes?"

"Hai," Yako responded. Then she asked, "So, you're Mikaro's fiancé? But how come nothing's been reported in the news?"

Subaru sat down next to Mikaro before answering, "Well, that's cause I haven't announced yet to the public since we've only been engaged for two months. Let alone, with the case we're about to give you, I don't want the media trampling all over the mansion to find out what kind of gossip they'll give to people. You understand, don't you?"

Yako nodded in response. _That kind of explains the reason why they didn't want to solve it themselves. But I wonder… _Yako thought. Unfortunately, Neuro beat her to the punch line to ask the question.

"But why not solve it yourselves? You're both vampires, so it shouldn't be that hard to figure out who the culprit is," Neuro says.

Subaru and Mikaro looked at each, before Subaru sighed, and turning back to Neuro.

"It's because this person has hidden their tracks very well that we can't find out who it is," Subaru answered.

"Nani? Then does that mean even your magic or psychic powers couldn't help you find out the person, Mikaro?" Yako asked.

Mikaro shook her head sadly, and replied, "Yes, my powers couldn't help out, either. Which makes me wonder if this person is a human or not. Even with my vampires instincts, I couldn't even tell if tell person was male or female, or if they were human at all."

"Naruhodou,"(sp?) Neuro replied. "So then, what exactly is our case?" he asked.

Mikaro looked at Yako, Neuro, and Godai before she stated, "We need you to find out who's been murdering our household. We've already had three maids died, and one of my family members taken with them."

"Nani? Who were they?" Yako asked.

"Kinomoto Yuki, Motomaru Ashano, Imamura Aya, and my grandmother Mikoyara Kanna," Mikaro replied.

"You're grandmother?" Yako asked, shocked.

"Hai. She was the most recent to go," Mikaro responded.

"How did the victims die?" Neuro asked.

Subaru hesitated before answering, "Their throats were slit open, and then their blood was drained from their bodies."

"Where were you both at the time of their deaths?" Neuro asked.

"We were out on each day they died. I had gone with Subaru to check out the progress of his band's work. I help them write the songs for their music, and we wanted to see how they were turning out," Mikaro stated.

"Naruhodou,"(sp?) Neuro replied, his evil grin appearing on his face. Then he went back to acting like an innocent man and says with his fake smile, "Do you mind if we come over tomorrow to investigate? Sensei will probably need her rest."

"Of course you may. But stop acting like you're really innocent. I know you're a demon, Neuro, and I can also tell you're only doing that so you can do a little snooping yourself later. But I won't mind, so long as you don't get caught on our grounds from the security systems," Subaru says, smirking.

"That also means no destroying the security systems. Got it, Neuro?" Mikaro says, her arms folded over her chest.

Neuro looked at the vampires, and replied, smirking with a bow, "I promise I won't tripped or destroy your security systems."

"Good, since we have that out of the way, would you three mind if I talked to Yako alone? I have something I want to talk to her about. And no listening on the conversation, Neuro," Mikaro says, glaring at him.

Neuro only nodded, and left with a dark chuckle. Godai said his thanks to Mikaro and followed behind the demon form Hell. Subaru gave Mikaro a kiss on the cheek before departing form the room. Yako sighed and thought, _Considering its him, Neuro will probably still listen on we're talking about anyways. He might think that we're going to talk more about the case, and he's not being let in on something. _Yako then turned her attention to her friend.

Mikaro smiles sadly, and says, "I heard about your father. I'm sorry."

Somehow, Yako wasn't really surprised that Mikaro was going to bring that up, and returned the sad smile to Mikaro.

"Thanks, I guess. It's been a year already, yet I can't believe he died. It's sad, yes, but I've pretty moved on. At least he's somewhere better where he'll never feel pain ever again," Yako replied, and her smile turning into one of a bit of happiness.

Mikaro smiled, a little more joyful from the depressing subject. Then her eyes widen a bit as she exclaimed, "Oh, that's right! I forgot I wanted to give a few things before you left."

Mikaro grabbed a long rectangular box from her jacket pocket, and handed it to Yako. Yako looked at Mikaro then at the box. She opened it and gasped at what was inside. What the box held was a black velvet choker with a blood red ruby pendant in the shape of a cherry blossom on it. In the middle of the cherry blossom was a Chinese symbol which meant 'love.'

"But isn't this-" Yako started to say.

"Yes, it's _**that **_choker. I wanted to give it to you before I left to America, but I never got the time. You know you're the only one who's been able to touch it, so I thought that you deserved it more than anyone else. Think of it as a very late departing gift from me," Mikaro responded, chuckling.

"Arigatou, Mikaro-chan," Yako says, smiling, and hugs her friend tightly.

Mikaro returns the hug. She soon lets go of her and says, "Well, I better give you your dessert."

"Huh?" Yako asked, confused.

"You can take the leftovers from the dinner and the dessert made for you. I'll have the maids put it in the trunk of the limo," Mikaro says, smiling.

"But… I won't be able to fit all of this food into the fridge," Yako replied, sadly.

"Don't worry. Take as much as you can, eat it, then return for the rest. Subaru and I hardly eat much human food anymore, and you should know why," Mikaro says, giggling.

Yako nodded in response. Soon, the food was being pack (again, a bit of everything) and was stored into plastic containers. Amongst all the tupperware was a big circular glass dish that held the dessert. Yako's mouth watered while look at her sweet ending form tonight's dinner.

"Oh my god, crème brule with a caramelized sugar topping! This has to best the best looking dessert I've ever seen or smelled!" Yako squealed, brightly.

Mikaro laughed at her friend's antics. "Well, it's all yours. C'mon, I'll help you put away the things into the limo," Mikaro says, and starts to take some of the containers of food. A few at a time, Yako, Mikaro, and a few of the maids helped gathered the food into the limo's trunk. Once that was done with, the maids headed inside while Yako and Mikaro said their goodbyes.

"Thanks for having us here, Mikaro-chan. And don't worry, we'll try to solve the case quickly and efficiently," Yako says, smiling.

"I bet you will, Yako-chan," Mikaro replies, smiling warmly.

"Sayonara, Mikaro-chan," Yako says, and waves to her friend. She then gets into the limo, and the door closes behind her from the chauffeur. The chauffeur then goes to the front, into his seat, and drives off from the mansion.

Mikaro waves goodbye to her friend, and whispers silently, "Sayonara, Yako-chan."

A dark figure comes up behind Mikaro and wraps his arms around Mikaro's body. It was Subaru. Mikaro hugs Subaru back, and sighs.

"Do you think that your decision was right? About giving your friend the choker?" Subaru asks.

"I hope so. Because I know that for whatever will happen next, Yako and Neuro will need to keep their guard up. Especially Yako. I can't imagine what she'll do when she finds out what kind of powers she has and can use with that choker," Mikaro mutters.

Subaru looked at his fiancé and smiled lovingly.

"She'll be fine. Remember, she has Neuro to protect her, whether she knows it or not. Now come, my love. We must go off to bed," Subaru says.

Mikaro looks up at her lover, and smiles.

"Hai. Let us sleep," she says.

They kiss each other on the lips for a minute, then head inside their mansion, waiting for night to go, and tomorrow to appear for the mystery of the deaths to be solved and done with.

**A/N: That was Chapter 3. I know I didn't have any romance for Neuro and Yako in this chapter, but they'll be some soon. And before anyone asks (if you do) I got the name Subaru from Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations. I like him. And there might be another person from there, as well. X3 Chapter 4 should be updated in a few days or by this coming weekend. Until then, sayonara!**


	4. Author's Note

**Gomenasai, readers. I haven't updated the 4****th**** chapter because I've been swamped with school work. It's a pain in the ass. (-.- )It'll be out this weekend.**


	5. Chapter 4: Nightmare

**The Mystery Of Love**

**GOMENASAI, READERS! I've been having a lot of emotional stress these past few weeks, and I couldn't concentrate on the fanfic. That, and school work is piling up. Please forgive me for not updating sooner with this chapter.**

**_Note: I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro._**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Yako was happily munching on her crème brule in the limo, and loved every minute of eating the delicious custard. That was, until, Neuro grabbed Yako's head with his talons, and made her face him. She eyes grew wide, and she silently swallowed the piece of crème brule that was in her throat.

"Ano… is there something you want, Neuro?" Yako squeaked.

"Yes. I'd like to know what exactly you and your friend were talking about," Neuro replied.

Yako narrowed her eyes at Neuro.

"That's none of your business about what Mikaro and I talked about, and it certainly will not be of any concern to you. Now, let me go!" Yako says, trying to pull her head out of the demon's grip.

Yako wriggled her head around, but Neuro didn't release her head.

"On the contrary, if it's something about me, then yes it is. Or if it's about the case, then again, it's my business," Neuro responds.

"It was neither of those things, Neuro! Now, goddammit, LET ME GO!!" Yako yells as she finally gets her head away from Neuro's talons.

She slid as far away from Neuro as she possibly could, which was over on the other side of the limo. She breathed heavily, glaring at the demon in front of her. Neuro only chuckled darkly.

"Wood louse, you're being bold tonight. Don't get yourself carried away, or you'll find yourself in a terrifying situation that has your life hanging in the balance," Neuro says, grinning maliciously.

Yako didn't respond with any shudders or wide eyes of fear. She kept on glaring at Neuro like that he was the worst thing in the world. Then again, considering he was a demon from Hell, it's understandable that he'd be the worst thing in the world. Yako then remembered about her dessert, and started to eat the rest of it, ignoring Neuro for the rest of the night on her way home.

Yako was finally at home, and resting in her bed. All of the food was put into her refrigerator, and Yako devoured half of it by the time she had to go to bed. Unfortunately for Yako, though, the night wasn't going to let her sleep peacefully. Yako tossed and turned as she slept, dreaming of something horrible.

* * *

_**DREAM SEQUENCE**_

_Yako was in an almost complete darkness, and there was a thick fog in front of her. She shivered a bit for the temperature around there was so cold, even though she was wearing her long-sleeved pajamas. She rubbed her arms for warmth, then stop. Yako heard a strange sound, like a splatter of something. Yako continued to rub her arms as she walked through the dense fog. When she reached the end of the fog, there was blood all over the floor. Yako eyes widen with extreme fear. What she saw before her in that puddle of blood horrified her. Her mother, Mikaro, Subaru, Kanae, Sasazuka, Ishigaki, Higuchi, and Godai were all dismembered and torn up into bits. And there was another body laying on the ground, too. And she was screamed this person's name._

"_NEURO!!"_

_Yako's knees were shaking so much that she fell to the ground, crying. She couldn't believe that the most important people in her life were killed. Yako didn't want to believe it._

"_No… they can't be gone! They're can't be dead! This has to be some kind of an illusion!!" Yako yelled, hugging herself closely as she cried into her knees. A evil chuckle erupted throughout the whole area. Yako stopped crying, and looked around herself._

"_Is someone there? Who are you?" Yako asked, fearfully._

_A shadow came up behind her, but Yako never noticed it._

"_I'll give you your wish, child. I'll make sure that you and your loved are together…" the figure says, raising up a huge scythe with blood crusted onto its' blade, "IN DEATH!!"_

_The scythe comes down as soon as Yako turns around. She screams to the top of her lungs._

_**END OF DREAM SEQUENCE**_

* * *

Yako woke up with a high-pitched scream, sweat covering her body. She panted a bit before looking at her surroundings.

Yako sighed heavily, and murmurs to herself, "It was only a dream. But why did it feel so real?"

Yako looked at her alarm clock. The red digital numbers showed that it was 1 o' clock in the morning. Yako groaned a little before laying back down, and getting as much sleep as she could, even though quite a bit of it was deprived from her. What she didn't know, however, was that a pair of steel-gray eyes were staring at her. The figure with the eyes chuckled.

"I guess the dream I channeled worked her up a bit. Now all she needs to do is fall into my plan, and bingo, she'll be mine," the voice says, disappearing into the night, a loud cackle filling the air.

**_NEXT MORNING_**

Yako sighed wearily as she woke up. She was right. She could hardly sleep a wink after the nightmare she had experienced. At best, she had at least 4 hours of sleep. And with her lack of sleep comes a very grumpy person. She vaguely wondered if Neuro would punish her for being so grumpy this morning, but shoved the thought away. _He'll just have to deal with it. Besides, it's not like I ever deserved my dream, anyways, so he should cut me a bit of slack, _Yako thought, as she got changed into some clothes.

Today was Sunday, which Yako was happy for, since she wouldn't have to go to school, and she could put more of her focus on Mikaro's case. Yako dressed into a red sleeveless shirt, a pair of blue capri jeans, white ankle socks, and some black sneakers. She then combed her hair, placed her hairclips in her hair, brushed her teeth, and grabbed her light brown jacket from her closet since it was going to be chilly. Then she saw something glinting on her dresser. It was the choker that Mikaro have given to her the night before. Yako smiled as she grabbed the choker, and tied it to her neck. Yako looked in the mirror to see how it looked on her. It certainly had a charm to her outfit.

Yako soon went downstairs to have breakfast, which consisted of last night's leftovers. In about 10 minutes, the food was gone, and Yako headed out the door to go to the office, and find out more things about Mikaro's case.

* * *

**Chapter 5 won't be out for a while, but I'll update ASAP. Please R&R. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! XP**


End file.
